Skullbuster
'''Skullbuster '''is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under its Smackdown brand Career MWF Debut, Feuds, Injury and Departure(2005-06) Skullbuster signed to Millennium Wrestling Federation on May 10, 2005 as a heel. He made his debut on May 16, and dominated his match against Kurt Angle. Skullbuster lost his first match to Ken Kennedy on July 11, 2005. He then went on a quest to defeat Kennedy, and later saved Kennedy before he was brutally attacked by Kane, thus turning face. He entered a feud with Kennedy against Kane and Finlay, defeating them at the following PPV. The feud ended when Skullbuster and Kennedy defeated Kane and Finlay in a Hell in a Cell match. Skullbuster took time off after he sustained a serious pectoral injury in the Hell in a Cell match. He returned on January 2nd, 2006. He entered a feud with Jim Logan, turning heel again. He repeatedly tried to attack Jim, but was repeatedly stopped by Victor Creed Logan. The feud ended on March 27, when Skullbuster was released. Independent Circuit, Return to MWF, and feud with Miz (2007-08) Skullbuster joined ROH after his release on January 1, and in an interview said he asked for his release, saying he needed time off from the big leagues. He started out with a winning streak, and on December 17, asked for his rlease, stating he was ready for a full-time schedule again. On January 31, Skullbuster stated he was in negotiations with MWF for a contract, and the decision would be made on February 10. He made his return on February 11, defeating Rey Mysterio. To solidify his face status, after the match he saved Rey from a beatdown from the Miz. He feuded with the Miz for most of 2008, and the feud finally ended on September 16, 2008. Skullbuster then became a Mid-Carder for the rest of his contract until February 10, 2009. WWE, Feuds with CM Punk, and Injury (2009-10) Skullbuster rejoined with WWE on June 15, 2009. He made his debut the next week on June 22, defeating Victor Creed Logan. He went on to feud with Ken Kennedy, and feuded with him for 4 months, until October 19. He once again became a Mid-Carder, and never lost a match until his leg injury on February 22, 2010. It was announced he would need surgery, and would not be back for 8-9 months. Return, and feud with Randy Orton (2010-11) Skullbuster returned on November 22, 2010, defeating Victor Creed Logan. He went on to defeat many more Mid-Carders, until his feud with Randy Orton. He was attacked by Orton after his match with him, effectively making Skullbuster face. Skullbuster and Orton went on to feud well into 2011, and the feud ended on August 22. Skullbuster then announced he would be in pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship. Smackdown Various feuds At Destination Death, Skullbuster was seen talking to Jim Logan and CM Punk before their title match, Skull wished both of them luck before getting called by Teddy Long to a meeting in his office. It was announced on WWE.com the following morning that Skullbuster was signed to Smackdown and would have his (re)debut match against Christian. Skull would defeat Christian in his redebut match and would lost his World Title Match against Randy Orton and Mark Henry. Skull would then be attacked by rookie Additude sparking a feud between the two. At Vengence 2011, Skullbuster would defeat Additude in a singles match. On the November 10,2011, Edtion of WWE Superstars, Skullbuster was attacked by Tyson Kidd, sparking a feud between them. Skull would then go into a feud with Daimon Rush(Additude, Eddy Guerrero and Tyson Kidd) After the trio cheated to defeat him. After his loss to Additude, Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres(who are in a feud against Beth Phenoix and Natalya) started managing Skull. Also, Skull was joined in his feud against Daimon Rush with Rey Mysterio and Air Boom(Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) After his feud with Daimon Rush ended, Skull would be briefly put off TV to work out an old injury. Skull claimed in an interview he plans on returning to the soon-to-be-revived ECW Show airing following Royal Rumble. ECW(2012 - Present) At the Rumble, Skull failed to win despite eliminating Additude and Eddy. Following his feud with Daimon Rush, Skull would start to hunt the Intercontinental title on Smackdown and the Hardcore Championship on ECW. On his first apperance on ECW Revival, Skull would turn heel siding with the Extreme Championship Nexus Skullbuster would then turn his back on ECN, making a face turn, protecting Punk Hazard. Wrestling Finishers, and Signatures Finishers *Skullbreaker (WWE) - Lifting and Jumping DDT *Headsmasher (WWE) - Superkick, with Cut the air taunt before *Nosebreaker (WWE) - Knockout Punch Signatures *Senton Bomb *Necksnapper (/WWE) - Anaconda Vise *Frog Splash *Leg Drop *Neckbreaker *Chokeslam *Double-Handed Chokeslam Category:Fired Category:Wrestler Category:WWE